


Finally Falling

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: The SEES team leader has been a lazy bone lately. Well, she was pumped up when going to Tartarus and taking Koro-chan on walks but when it's day time, she prefers to spend time alone instead of hanging out with her friends (thus, lagging behind in her social links, according to Igor and Elizabeth). Aigis, Yukari, Mitsuru and Fuuka had noticed her hanging out in the Paulownia Mall a lot and when by chance they see a white haired female they've never seen before talking and laughing with their leader, you could bet their interests are piqued. What outcome would the Team Leader, Reines Yatogami, reach with the five girls?
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Arisato Minako/Elizabeth, Arisato Minako/Kirijo Mitsuru, Arisato Minako/Takeba Yukari, Arisato Minako/Yamagishi Fuuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Finally Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance (Yuri, Shoujo Ai/Harem)  
> Anime: Persona 3 Portable (yes, I mean the PSP game)  
> Shipping (for romance): Mitsuru x Aigis x Yukari x Fuuka x Elizabeth x FemMC (Arisato Minako)
> 
> Playlist:
> 
> 1\. Tell Me That You Love Me (Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice) - Elizabeth x FemMC
> 
> 2\. You're the Reason ~ Acoustic (Victoria Justice) - Yukari Takeba x FemMC
> 
> 3\. A Thousand Miles (Vanessa Carlton) Fuuka Yamagishi x FemMC
> 
> 4\. This Time (James Reid and Nadine Lustre) - Aigis x FemMC
> 
> 5\. Song 2 You (Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice) - Mitsuru Kirijo x FemMC 
> 
> 6\. Finally Falling (Victoria Justice) - ALL OF THEM
> 
> Note: Just started playing this on February 2020 and I got hooked HAHAHAHA also, Minako Arisato as a character in my own game is named as Reines Yatogami. Lastly, on a sidenote, Aigis shares the same VA as Jeanne from Fate and Ryougi Shiki from Kara no Kyoukai (Maaya Sakamoto) and also, Fuuka has the same VA as Scathach-shishou from FGO and Asagami Fujino from Kara no Kyoukai (Mamiko Noto) and also, Mitsuru-senpai shares the same VA as Sessyoin Kiara from FGO SERAPH (Rie Tanaka) and also, Yukari shares the same VA as the Japanese voice of Dawn (called as Hikari) from the Pokemon anime (Megumi Toyoguchi), and also, Liz shares the same VA as Mordred from Fate and Sinon Asada from Sword Art Online (Miyuki Sawashiro) 'k bye!
> 
> Fuuka: That was random...
> 
> Me: GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**"** Would you please explain to me," Igor, the Master of the Velvet Room, starts as his pointy nose rose up a bit as he scrunched up his face while staring at their frequent visitor in the said room while this said visitor lounged as she cracked one eye open to look at Igor

"Hm?"

"Why are you staying here longer than necessary? Why aren't you out there doing what you are supposed to do?" there was slight annoyance in his tone of voice "Come on, Igor, surely you know how I like the comfort of this room of yours~!" the visitor replied

"The only comfort I see is you laying down on Elizabeth's lap! And also, you are lagging behind on your Social Links! You should take your situation more seriously, Miss Yatogami Reines..." Igor was scolding but he had the tone of that of a concerned teacher to a failing student

Reines Yatogami falls silent as she closed her eyes, marveling at how Elizabeth was deftly caressing her hair in an affectionate fashion. She couldn't help but reflect on what Igor was telling her. She was indeed a bit falling behind on her Social Links. But she had a reason! She was now beginning to question her existence. Adding to her regrets was one of her dormmates calling her out for something she didn't even know she had inside her...

She had been interacting more with her fellow dormmates from Iwatodai but she couldn't help but look back on such instances before.

Deciding on what to do, Reines holds Elizabeth's hand in place as she sits up while still holding on Elizabeth "Thank you, Liz..." she used the nickname she often called Igor's assistant with when she went on dates with her. Liz blushed but nodded while Reines looked onto the Master of the Velvet Room

"The truth is I have a favor to ask of you..." the brown haired girl starts as Igor looks into her eyes "I'm listening." With this, Reines smiled a mischievous one

****

"Kirijo-senpai?"

"Ah, Yamagishi, Aigis, Yukari..."

"What's up, Mitsuru-senpai? You've been staring at the door for a while now...did something happen?" Takeba Yukari asked the worried Senior, Kirijo Mitsuru "Have I? Oh sorry, I did not notice...." the Student Council President of Gekkoukan High finally steers her gaze away from the door and to the three juniors

"By the way...I heard some rushed noises from the room next to mine earlier...did Leader leave suddenly again?" Aigis asked which made Mitsuru sigh "I just saw her leave a few minutes ago. Says she was headed for Pauwlonia Mall..." Mitsuru replied

"Wh-? Really? That's the fifth time this week. Did she tell you why?" Yukari asked while Mitsuru responded with a shake of her head "I don't know about you guys but for me, Reines is acting suspicious. I suggest we go together and trail her in Paulownia Mall! You come too, Senpai! If we don't figure out why she's always going there for five days in a row, it could hinder the trust we have for her!" Yukari declared

Mitsuru had to bite back a chuckle at the junior's statement. She was clearly trying to convince her. She didn't need to, Mitsuru had thought "A-are you sure that's a good idea, Yukari-chan?" Fuuka's the only one hesitating in all this because Aigis, as everyone would expect whenever things concerned their leader, was truly on board with this

"I would also like to participate in this endeavor of yours, Yukari-san! As I said before I need to be always beside Reines-san!" Aigis said with finality "Welcome aboard!" by these words uttered by Yukari, Fuuka remembered that those words were the same thing Reines told her when she just recently joined SEES. It made her reconsider

"Don't admit like you aren't curious what Reines is up to, either, Fuuka!" Yukari says which made Fuuka sigh, a sign that she was relenting. Yukari's eyes brightened

****

"So, here we are. Now, where's Reines?" Yukari asked with a firm expression.

They had arrived at Paulownia Mall as planned and they looked around for any signs of their fearless leader. Finally, Aigis spots those unmistakable brown hair with the XXII hair clips "There she is! REI-?!" as Aigis was about to yell out to call their leader, Yukari pulled them all to hide behind the wall of Club Escapade away from their leader's view

"Wh-why are we hiding, Yukari-chan?" Fuuka asks and Yukari hushed her "I can't hear what they're saying!" the ecru haired girl scolds as they observed their leader. They had noticed that she had just come out of that certain Back Alley. And for some reason, she had another girl with her "Who is that...?" Mitsuru asked while they observed Reines walking and talking with the white haired woman she was with.

Their interests were piqued even more when Reines and the woman laughed together at something that Reines had said. By now, they had resorted to listen as the duo walked to direction of Power Records

Meanwhile...

"That was indeed funny. The way my brother was left alone with Master as he forced him to drink the protein you obtained from your friend." Elizabeth says with a small laugh, a rare one she shows "Yeah. Theo and his innocence..." Reines opens the door of Power Records for her which Elizabeth thanks her for

"By the way, why are we here, Reines? Weren't we-" "Yeah just a moment. I have to pick up some things I ordered before..." Reines said this while just looking at the direction of the cashier. "Junpei! You work parttime here?" Reines finally sees who the cashier was - it was Junpei Iori, one of her dormmates and guy friend - and she runs to him "Rei-tan! Nice to see you! Yeah, I had to do something to distract myself..." he gives a wistful smile and Reines looks down "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Junpei laughed "I'm not sad. Chidori entrusted me with her life and I don't want to waste it just sulking around! I want to live for both our sakes. And besides," he was smiling widely now, a true smile "I should be thr one to apologize to you. I said some pretty bad things to you when we knew who you are..." Junpei says

"C'mon, dude! I'm over that!"

"Are you? Then that makes me feel better. We are still friends right?"

"Yeah! The trio of you, me and Yukari are the most inseparable trio in this world!"

Junpei smiles as he sees Reines present him with a fistbump...which he returned

"Oh, by the way, I was expecting you. Boss says that you requested some things earlier this week. They just arrived!" Junpei says as he reaches below the counter "Sweet!" Reines celebrates while Junpei handed her a folder and it was then he noticed the woman who had accompanied their leader "Oi, Leader-sama, who's the chick?" he asked

"For your information, I am not a baby bird. I am-" "Oh, I haven't introduced her to any of you guys, right? This is Elizabeth. But I prefer to call her Liz." Reines says as she accepts the folder from Junpei "Oh! My name is Iori Junpei. Nice to meet you, Liz!" Junpei introduces himself "Did I ever give you permission to call me that? The only one who can call me that is-" "Liz, don't be rude. We have to go to Gekkoukan, bye, Junpei!" Reines says as they leave

As they were out of earshot, Junpei gave an involuntary sigh "For some reason, she reminds me of Aigis...ahhh, you and those girls you have, Leader. I'm kind of jealous." Junpei gave a smile then he realize "Does she have weekend practice?"

"STUPEI!!!!!"

"GAHHHHH!!"

"Why are you both screaming?"

Junpei sees his remaining female dormmates enter the shop "Yuka-tan, Kirijo-senpai, Fuuka, Ai-chan! Wh-what's happening?" he asked then Yukari slammed her hand on the counter which made him flinch at the sound and his childhood friend's glare

"Reines was just here, right?" Yukari asks

"Y-yeah. Sh-she was j-just here with Liz - I mean, Elizabeth...." Junpei flinched again when the girls looked at him firmly at the mere mention of their leader's company "Wh-what?"

"Where did they say they were going??" Yukari's eyes bore into Junpei's very soul

***

When they were finished "interrogating" Junpei, they headed for the direction of the school. It was a Saturday, school had just let up earlier this morning and the girls were wondering why their leader was heading back to school. With a girl who is not a schoolmate no less

Mitsuru was staring straight ahead when she caught Hidetoshi Odagiri walking away from the school "Odagiri!" without knowing why, she called the Head of the Disciplinary Committee. Hidetoshi, seeing the Student Council President, immediately walked towards their direction

"President, Takeba-san, Yamagishi-san, Aigis-san. How could I be of service?" he asks with a smile and Mitsuru then answered sternly

"Did you come from the school today?"

"Yes, President. Why do you ask?"

"Did you happen to see Yatogami there?"

"Reines-kun? Oh yes. I believe she stopped me earlier, asking me for the key to the Music Club Room. She says she was observing them before and asked if she could use their room sometimes when they don't have meetings. The Music Club president gave me permission to hand her the key sometimes..." Hidetoshi says deep in thought "I guess she might be in the Club room by now..."

The four girls looked at each other and nodded "Thank you for the information, Odagiri. Keep up the good work. I hear from Yatogami the things you do for the school." Mitsuru praises him as the four girls continued to walk to towards the school

Hidetoshi was left with his mouth hung open. The president...had praised him?

***

The four girls arrived just in time. They see the Music Club room opened slightly. They stayed outside the Club room, as they took a peak on the interior of the Club room. They see Reines setting up a guitar beside a piano as she puts the guitar down again and sat on the piano seat. They see Elizabeth sitting beside her

"You play the piano, Reines?" Elizabeth asks (the four girls were having raised eyebrows now, hearing this woman call their leader by her first name, oh, they thought, the familiarity) "Well, a little. I sometimes need a musical piece and well, music is what I love most, although that is quite obvious due to my headphones. Music is my friend. When I'm happy, I enjoy the music, when I'm sad, I understand the lyrics. My parents taught me to play the piano and guitar back then...10 years ago..." the wistful look Reines had made Aigis' Papillion Heart throb uncontrollably

With a hushed voice, Aigis mumbles "I'm sorry..."

Noticing such a presence but not mentioning it, Elizabeth looked evenly at Reines "So, let me play a song just for you, Liz!" brushing off the sad atmosphere a few moments ago, Reines picked up the folder she received from Junpei earlier as she scanned it. When she found the piece she was looking for, she set it up and placed her fingers on the keys...

[Tell Me That You Love Me](https://youtu.be/VZWzvsoqKas)

_**Oh yeah yeah** _  
_**The situation turned around enough to figure out** _  
**_That someone else has let you down_ **  
_**So many times I don't know why** _  
**_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_ **

_**So tell me that you love me yeah** _  
_**And tell me that I take your breath away** _  
_**Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure** _  
**_There's nothing left to say_ **  
_**Tell me that you love me anyway** _

**_So tell me that you love me anyway_ **  
**_Whoa whoa oh oh_ **  
**_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside_ **  
**_Is being shared with someone else_ **  
_**Nowhere to hide I don't know why** _  
_**But I know we can make it** _  
**_As long as you say it_ **

_**So tell me that you love me yeah** _  
**_And tell me that I take your breath away_ **  
**_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_ **  
_**There's nothing left to say** _  
**_But tell me that you love me anyway_ **

**_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_ **  
_**I can hear what you say** _  
**_Now I know why know we can make it_ **  
_**If tell me that you love me yeah** _  
**_And tell me that I take your breath away_ **  
_**Maybe if you take one more** _

**_So tell me that you love me yeah_ **  
**_And tell me that I take your breath away_**

Within the pauses and 'oh's' in the song, Reines would glance at Liz with a happy gaze then finally at the last part of the chorus, Liz joins her

**_Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure_ **  
_**There's nothing left to say** _  
_**Tell me that you love me anyway**_

After the song was finished, Reines gave a sigh and smile at Liz.

Outside, even though the girls were jealous of the two, they find that their leader's voice was quite melodic...they were about to leave but Reines said something that made them all stop and look back in

"I think...I should just pour my feelings in these pieces...I have four more here..." Reines said and Liz smiles "Why not sing each for the girls you care for?" she suggest which made Reines blush a little but smile "Sure..." looking for the next piece, Reines placed her fingers back on the keys and took in an intake of breath

"Now...for Yukari...I think...this one is perfect," hearing her name, Yukari blushes as the song starts

[You're the Reason Acoustic](https://youtu.be/2kltwYSwtXQ)

_**I don't want to make a scene** _  
_**I don't want to let you down** _  
_**Try to do my own thing** _  
_**And I'm starting to figure it out** _  
_**That it's alright** _  
**_Keep it together wherever we go_ **  
_**And it's alright, oh well, whatever** _  
_**Everybody needs to know** _

_**You might be crazy** _  
_**Have I told you lately that I love you?** _  
_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly** _  
_**And it's crazy that someone could change me** _  
**_Now no matter what it is I have to do,_ **  
_**I'm not afraid to try** _  
_**And you need to know that you're the** _  
_**reason why!** _

_**I don't even care when they say** _  
_**You're a little bit off** _  
_**Look me in the eye, I say** _  
_**I could never get enough** _  
**_'Cause it's alright_ **  
_**Keep it together wherever we go** _  
_**And it's alright, oh well, whatever** _  
_**Everybody needs to know** _

**_You might be crazy_ **  
_**Have I told you lately that I love you?** _  
_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly** _  
_**And it's crazy that someone could change me** _  
**_Now no matter what it is I have to do,_ **  
_**I'm not afraid to try** _  
_**And you need to know that you're the** _  
_**reason why!** _

**_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_ **  
_**Pick up the pieces when the damage is done** _  
_**You say it's just another day in the shade** _  
_**Look at what a mess we made** _

**_You might be crazy_ **  
_**Have I told you lately that I love you?** _  
_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly** _

_**You might be crazy**_

**_Have I told you lately that I love you?_ **  
_**You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly** _

_**And it's crazy that someone could change me** _  
_**Now no matter what it is I have to do,** _  
_**I'm not afraid to try** _  
_**And you need to know that you're the** _  
**_reason why!_**

**_I don't want to make a scene_ **  
**_I don't want to let you down_**

For every chorus, Yukari mouths the lyrics to herself, in sync with Reines. When the song was over, Reines smiled again "Yukari was the reason for me even fighting. She was the one I saved that night. I could say she was the one who I want to protect that time. If she hadn't been with me that night, I don't know what I would do...so...You're the Reason..." she mumbles

Yukari blushes even more as Reines explains her reasoning for such a song to be dedicated to her by their leader

"I see...what an appropriate song indeed.... So? You have three more right? Pour your feelings out, then." Liz says and Reines nodded, with no hesitation this time. When she finds the appropriate song, she smiles wider and places her hands on the keys again

"This time, for Fuuka..." Fuuka flinches with a blush as she hears this while the song starts

[A Thousand Miles](https://youtu.be/Cwkej79U3ek)

_**Makin' my way downtown** _  
_**Walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound** _  
**_Starin' blankly ahead, just making my way_ **  
_**Makin' a way through the crowd**_

_**And I need you** _  
_**And I miss you** _  
_**And now I wonder**_

**_If I could fall into the sky_ **  
_**Do you think time would pass me by?** _  
_**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles** _  
_**If I could just see you tonight**_

**_It's always times like these when I think of you_ **  
_**And I wonder if you ever think of me** _  
_**'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong** _  
_**Living in your precious memory** _

**_'Cause I'll need you_ **  
_**And I'll miss you** _  
_**And now I wonder** _

_**If I could fall into the sky** _  
**_Do you think time would pass me by?_ **  
_**Oh 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles** _  
_**If I could just see you tonight** _

_**And I, I don't wanna let you know** _  
**_I, I drown in your memory_ **  
_**I, I don't wanna let this go** _  
_**I, I don't** _

**_Makin' my way downtown_ **  
**_Walkin' fast, faces pass and I'm homebound_ **  
_**Starin' blankly ahead, just making my way** _  
_**Makin' a way through the crowd** _

_**And I still need you** _  
**_And I still miss you_ **  
_**And now I wonder** _

_**If I could fall into the sky** _  
_**Do you think time would pass us by?** _  
_**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles** _  
_**If I could just see you** _

_**If I could fall into the sky** _  
_**Do you think time would pass me by?** _  
_**'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles** _  
**_If I could just see you_ **  
_**If I could just hold you** _  
**_Tonight_**

For the last few lines, Fuuka was whispering the lyrics to herself which made everyone smile. When the song finished, Reines tells her reasoning of the song "I chose A Thousand Miles for Fuuka because I remember the night in Tartarus when we first met. I felt like I had to go A Thousand Miles to rescue her when she was trapped in Tartarus. I didn't show it to Akihiko-senpai because he was already worried, but I was very much worried. I bet even more than him...but nevertheless, I would still walk A Thousand Miles after Fuuka if she needs me to..." Reines smiled as Liz listened with the equal amount of happiness that she radiates

Fuuka blushes at the same way Yukari did as she finds her heart beating rapidly

"Okay...I guess I'm ready for the next one..." seeing an appropriate song again, she places her hand on the keys "This time...for Aigis..." her name rolling off Reines' mouth made Aigis' Papillion heart flutter again, she was truly becoming that of a human...

[This Time](https://youtu.be/F6zLtIxTYzY)

_**Oh, I'm sorry girl** _  
**_For causing you much pain_ **  
**_Didn't mean to make you cry_ **  
**_Make your efforts all in vain_**

**_And I apologize_ **  
_**For all the things I've done** _  
_**You were loving me so much** _  
_**But all i did was let you down**_

_**Oh, I really don't** _  
**_Know just what to say_ **  
**_All I know is that i want you to stay_**

**_This time I'm not gonna let you slip away_ **  
**_This time I'm not gonna let another day go by_ **  
_**Without holding you so tight Without treating you so right**_

**_This time I'm not gonna let go of your love_ **  
**_This time I promise you that we'll rise above it all_ **  
**_And I won't ever let you fall_ **  
**_I'm gonna give you my all this time_**

**_Oh I never thought that i was hurtin' you yeah_ **

_**Now I know that I was wrong** _  
_**Now I know just what to do**_

_**Gonna try to be** _  
**_The best that I can be_ **  
**_All I need is one more chance_ **  
**_To make it up to you - you'll see_**

_**And there's one more thing** _  
_**That you oughtta know** _  
_**All I know is that** _  
_**I don't want you to go**_

_**This time I'm not gonna let you slip away** _  
**_This time I'm not gonna let another day go by_ **  
**_Without holding you so tight_ **  
**_Without treating you so right_**

**_This time I'm not gonna let go of your love_ **  
_**This time I promise you that we'll rise above it all**_

_**And I won't ever let you fall** _  
**_I'm gonna give you my all this time_**

**_This time I'm not gonna let you slip away_ **  
_**This time I'm not gonna let another day go by** _  
_**Without holding you so tight** _  
_**Without treating you so right**_

_**This time I'm not gonna let go of your love** _  
**_This time I promise you that we'll rise above it all_**

**_And I won't ever let you fall_ **  
_**I'm gonna give you my all this time**_

_**I'm gonna give you my all (my all)** _  
**_This Time_**

The final line, Aigis whispers along with Reines in a hushed voice. She also sings the female parts, as she thinks. When the song was over, Reines proceeds with the explanation "Aigis sealed Death within me. I didn't have a chance to speak to her when I first met her as she was fighting Death all those years ago. It was because I didn't know. Didn't know I would meet her. Didn't know she would mean so much to me. This Time, I want to get to know her so much more than I already do. This Time, I want to accompany her in her journey as a human rather than a machine. I'm gonna give her my all...this time..." the confession made Aigis sure that the imprint from Reines in her Papillion Heart was making her feel such things - such things a human could

"Alright...lastly..." this time, Reines grabs the guitar from the side "Oh? You aren't using the piano this time?" Liz asked and Reines gave a chuckle "This last one is meant for a guitar. I didn't know how to play it with a piano. And...this next song is for...Kirijo Mitsuru-senpai..." with a smile, Reines said this which made Mitsuru blush and look away, Yukari holding in her laughter at the way the Student council President looked like a tomato

[Song 2 You](https://youtu.be/BciT9sLoF8E)

_**I don't wear designer clothes** _  
_**I don't go to the finest schools** _  
_**But I know I ain't no fool baby** _  
  
_**I may not be a star** _  
_**I'm not driving the sickest car** _  
_**But I know I can make you happy baby** _  
  
_**I don't know what you been used to** _  
_**Never been with a girl like you** _  
_**But I can give you a love that's true to** _  
_**Your heart, not material things.** _  
  
_**I'll give you my song** _  
_**These words to you** _  
_**Sing you what I feel** _  
_**My soul is true.** _  
_**I don't have the world** _  
_**Can't give it to you girl** _  
_**But all that I can do (all that I can do)** _  
_**Is give the song to you.** _  
  
_**Yeah I know that you are blessed** _  
_**But there's something that you're missing yet** _  
_**Your own melody, oh baby** _  
  
_**As I strum my guitar,** _  
_**You should know what you are to me,** _  
_**My everything** _  
  
_**I don't know what you been used to** _  
_**Never been with a girl like you** _  
_**But I can give you a love that's true to** _  
_**Your heart, not material things.** _  
  
_**I'll give you my song** _  
_**These words to you** _  
_**Sing you what I feel** _  
_**My soul is true.** _  
_**I don't have the world** _  
_**Can't give it to you girl** _  
_**But all that I can do (all that I can do)** _  
_**Is give the song to you.** _  
  
_**I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby** _  
_**(give the song to you)** _  
_**What I can't say, I'll sing it.** _  
_**(give the song to you)** _  
_**Every word, every verse** _  
_**I'll be there baby** _  
_**Oh, oh, oh** _  
_**(give the song to you)** _  
  
_**I'll give my song, these words to you baby baby** _  
_**Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.** _  
  
_**I'll give you my song** _  
_**These words to you** _  
_**Sing you what I feel** _  
_**My soul is true.** _  
_**I don't have the world** _  
_**Can't give it to you girl** _  
_**But all that I can do (all that I can do)** _  
  
_**I'll give you my song** _  
_**These words to you** _  
_**Sing you what I feel** _  
_**My soul is true.** _  
_**I don't have the world** _  
_**Can't give it to you girl** _  
_**But all that I can do (all that I can do)** _  
_**Is give the song to you.** _

Unlike the Yukari, Fuuka and Aigis, Mitsuru didn't sing along with Reines, she let Reines' melodic voice resound in her ear as she takes in her voice. She was more of a Classical Music fan but this was an exception

"Mitsuru Kirijo intrigued me when we first met," Reines says as the song was finished and by these words, Mitsuru blushes even more "I thought she was as scary as everyone makes her out to be. I mean, Yukari and I often talked how she was indeed scary. But when...a certain incident happened and we went on a School Trip after Yukari talked some sense into her, I find her to be intriguing even more. I wasn't surprised when she said she was already in an arranged marriage. And I was utterly stupefied when she asked me to run away with her," with a laugh, Reines said this.

Outside, the girls were raising an eyebrow and looking at Mitsuru questioningly. They had many things to ask but they didn't want to be discovered so they kept quiet while Reines continued on "To be honest, when I saw her fiancé, I went to punch him but Mitsuru had stopped me.... He knew nothing of her but he chose to judge her. That bastard! I considered running away with her a good option. But she learned not to do so...I felt like I wasn't enough for her. I know I need a lot of getting used to...I've never been with a girl like her but I know I can give her love...that's why...it's Song 2 You...oh and with a number 2 not the word "to", alright?" Reines clarifies and Liz smiles

Outside, the girls couldn't help but look at Mitsuru questioningly again "Senpai...." "Wh-what is with those gazes of yours???" Mitsuru was getting quite flustered both with Reines and the girls looking at her. She didn't see where she was backing away from and she suddenly hold on the sliding door of the clubroom and she accidentally forced it open

Reines was surprised at the sudden sound that came from the door while Liz just gave a knowing smile at the four girls by the door of the clubroom

***

"Mitsuru...

Yukari...

Fuuka...

Aigis..."

"H-hey, Reines..." ~Yukari

"Reines-san..." ~Aigis

"Reines-chan..." ~Fuuka

"Yatogami..." ~Mitsuru

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"They have listened in since the beginning, Reines..." Liz was definitely happy to provide her input

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT???????!!!!!"

***

After they all had explained their sides, they were all blushing furiously. They were seated inside the Music clubroom. It looked like the lounge back at the dorm. They sat quietly.... Finally, Yukari decided to break the silence

"H-have...you been keeping these feelings of yours for a long time...?" she asked and Reines blushes even more but nodded "Y-yes. Is...is that wrong? I sound like an unfaithful person! And me...feeling these sorts of feelings for you guys...it felt like it was unfair for all of you...that's why..." she stops when Aigis continues for her "You didn't tell any of us?"

Reines nodded, looking at her feet. The confirmation only made the girls in front of her (Mitsuru, Yukari, Aigis and Fuuka) blush even more "Me falling in love with five girls at the same time...while being a girl myself.... I feel so bad..." Reines says

The girls looked onto her almost crying form "I have to admit it was indeed something to be ashamed of. You f-falling in lo-love with multiple people, I mean. But..." Yukari says as she takes Reines' left hand while Fuuka places her own on the same hand "We are honestly flattered that you feel that way..." Fuuka continues. Then, Mitsuru and Aigis takes her right hand "We are happy that you see us that way..." Mitsuru says while Aigis continues for her "We are happy to tell you that we also have the same feelings..." Elizabeth smiles at this and rests her head on Reines' right shoulder

At this, Reines' eyes brightened and she smiles "Thank you...thank you for accepting me...I really truly love you all..." Reines says happily.

It finally dawned on them how this was turning very sappy and cheesy and also this was becoming- "What is this, a contest on who could blush the most red?" Reines laughed which made the other girls flinch (except Liz) and release her hands and they sigh, smiling back at her

They look at the folder of pieces in the coffee table and Reines picked it up "Ah...there's one more song I haven't played..." she says and everyone's interests were suddenly piqued "Really? What song?" Fuuka asked

Reines smiles as she show them the piece and they smiled "Wanna sing it with me?"

The five girls that Reines loved look at each other then nodded. Reines got up from her seat and grabbed the guitar and started playing. They all then started singing with her

[Finally Falling](https://youtu.be/s47X9I6gOoI)

**_Suddenly, my choice is clear_ **  
_**I knew when only you and I were standing here**_

_**Well that money isn't worth a thing** _  
**_If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it_ **  
**_True love doesn't cost a thing_ **  
**_And if you try to buy it, you can't return it_**

**_No no no oh oh_**

_**Your friends are doing all the same things** _  
**_And my friends say look at what you're wasting_ **  
**_Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds_ **  
**_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_ **  
**_And I don't care what they say anymore_ **  
**_'Cause I'm falling, falling_ **  
**_Finally falling, falling_**

**_I don't need all the finer things_ **  
_**Diamond rings and nothing so show me something** _  
_**'Cause love is all I need, all I ever wanted** _  
_**And now I've got it (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)**_

_**And my friends are wondering what you're thinking** _  
**_And your friends probably think the same thing_ **  
**_But it doesn't matter if we change their minds_**

**_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_ **  
_**And I don't care what they say anymore** _  
_**'Cause I'm falling, falling** _  
_**Finally falling, falling**_

_**If you can't find love when you're in it** _  
**_Just forget it_ **  
**_It would change your mind once you get it_ **  
**_Don't you get it, 'cause we did it_ **  
**_Yeah we did it, well we did it_**

**_Suddenly I can see what I didn't before_ **  
_**And I don't care what they say anymore** _  
_**'Cause I'm falling, falling** _  
_**Finally falling, falling**_

_**Suddenly I can see what I didn't before** _  
**_And I don't care what they say anymore_ **  
**_'Cause I'm falling, falling_ **  
**_Finally falling, falling_ **  
**_Finally falling, falling_ **  
**_Finally falling, falling_**

As Reines, Aigis, Fuuka, Mitsuru, Yukari and Liz sings, they feel love in each of their words...

**The END**

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST PERSONA 3 FANFIC I CAME UP WITH ON RANDOM OCCASIONS ONLY GOT TO TYPING IT TONIGHT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH BTW I HAVE VICTORIOUS LSS AND THIS TIME LSS WHEN I WROTE THIS!
> 
> FIRST POSTED IN WATTPAD; IzumiAsada647


End file.
